


A Thousand Voices

by stacy_l



Series: Mada's Cursed [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Captivity, Dark, Disturbing Themes, Drama, Gen, Nightmares, POV First Person, Spirits, Vignette, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacy_l/pseuds/stacy_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope burns brightest for those who seek it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Voices

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third installment of the “Mada’s Cursed” series and serves as a response to Prompt 013: Someone's Watching Over Me from the 100songs LiveJournal challenge community.

**Daniel’s POV**

A thousand voices all cry out in my mind demanding justice, demanding release, demanding freedom...

The lost souls are bitter. They yearn to be free, to be released from torment. They fight inside my head each battling with the other: arguing, fighting, crying, demanding...

I feel their pain. I feel their rage. I feel their desperation.

They do not mean to hurt me or to bury me deep within, but have not a clue how to grasp onto that which they so desire.

A thousand voices all cry out as they suffer for Mada's pleasure and as I lay in a scarlet puddle I feel their desolation.

But there is one who screams louder than all others, one lost soul I hear. She speaks to me when she is afraid. She speaks to me when the darkness threatens to consume her. She once was a being of the light, but since her capture she has fallen into the abyss to join all others.

She hovers between insanity and blessed lucidity. She is lost but not completely. I don't know her name, but I call her Janet. She reminds me of a woman I once knew, a woman I sense was once important to me. Now when I remember her all I recall is pain and fear, all I see is her smiling face before the knife plunges deep within spilling her blood upon a barren earth... 

I awake screaming, screaming so loud wondering if she is real or if she is just another part of my nightmares. As I scream Mada laughs for he draws great pleasure in my torment and anguish. As my vision clears and focuses I again stumble into panic when all I see before me is blackness, an endless night. It's at those times I feel my grip relinquish, almost break, but I cling tightly, feeling my fingers slip inch by precious inch dropping me closer and closer to terror. I open my mouth to scream again and she speaks to me as if she has heard me, as if she knows how close I have journeyed towards despair. I call her Janet and mourn for her precious soul, for she clings so desperately to reality, clings and fights. She fights to live, fights to survive, fights to regain her innocence. She fights to return once more into the light even when the battle appears to be lost. She continues her desperate struggle, determined to win no matter the consequences. She is among the cursed and the damned, but as I hear her speak to me once more her name comes to me and I suddenly recall who she is...

Hope.

Her name is Hope, but I call her Janet...

_I found myself today, oh I found myself and ran away, but something pulled me back, a voice of reason I forgot I had, all I know is you're not here to say, what you always used to say, but it's written in the sky tonight._

_So I won't give up, no, I won't break down, sooner than it seems life turns around, and I will be strong even if it all goes wrong, when I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe, someone's watching over me..._

\- Lyrics from:  
Someone's Watching Over Me by Hilary Duff

**Author's Note:**

> Next Installment: "The Specter"


End file.
